The Heat Stream Hypothesis
by LycoX
Summary: What if Alicia Baker and Clark Kent had met a little earlier? What if she had seen him set the projector screen on fire? How different would that make things?
1. Chapter 1

**The Heat**

 **Stream Hypothesis**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: A little something I thought up recently after getting some Calicia (Clark/Alicia) feels thanks to Youtube. Set during season 2's 'Heat' episode and as always, I own nothing but what you see here! And warning, may be a bit ooc where Clark and Alicia are concerned but hopefully it won't be much of an issue.**

* * *

Clark could only stare at his friend's back in confusion and shock. Which was definitely warranted considering the fact that Lex was getting married to his new teacher tonight! How long they had been dating, Clark hadn't a clue but he has a feeling he would have known of it before hand. And even then, he was pretty sure it would have been seen as a rush to get married. "Well, I'm not sure what's more wild here." Came a voice that broke the young man from his thoughts.

Causing him to turn towards the source of it and seeing a girl in blue jean shorts, sandals, and a yellow top with Blonde hair tied back leaning against one of the vehicles present. "Al-Alicia? What, what do you mean by that exactly?" He wondered in confusion.

One Alicia Baker smiled at him as she walked up towards him. "Well, what I mean is… I'm not sure if its wild that Lex Luthor is getting married all of a sudden and quick at that. Or that I saw you cause that fire in the classroom with your eyes." She told him.

Her words, especially the second part was something he tried not to react too in any way. "What? Ha ha, I couldn't have done that! I mean, what? Me? Causing a fire with my eyes? No way! And definitely, Lex getting married so sudden is pretty wild isn't it?" Came his slightly nervous response that he had to restrain from wincing at!

Alicia however, smirked at him with a shake of her head. "Ohh come on, Clark! That was hardly believable!" Declared the girl in amusement and nudged him a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Denied the flustered and sweaty teen.

"Mmm, sure you don't. But its okay. Cause I'm gonna help you figure this thing out."

"Figure what out? Lex getting married so quickly?" He tried in a fit of desperation to get her off the subject of his eyes!

But all she did was cock her head to the side with that look of amusement still on her admittedly beautiful face. "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt you know. I'll be by your place after school." Informed the girl before walking off with a slight sway to her hips, leaving him even more dumbfounded then what he already was after Lex's announcement!

 **Kent Farm Some Hours Later**

Shortly after his talk with his parents about the fire and showing them the wedding invitation, a knock came at the back screen door, causing the trio look to see who it was. Forcing Clark to hold back a frustrated groan as the knocker was none other then Alicia! He came over with a slight frown to let her inside. "A-Alicia! What, what are you doin' here?"

"Biology notes and that little project we discussed earlier, remember? Or did all the sweltering heat finally go to your head?" She asked him cheekily.

Granted, this got her a disgruntled look but she didn't pay it much mind as she turned her attention to the elder Kents. "Hi there, Mr. and Mrs. Kent! Hope you're doing great today!" Greeted Alicia a bit perkily.

Knowing it would probably irk Clark some! The elder Kents looked at one another before looking towards her again. "Uhh, hi there…?" Began Johnathan leadingly.

"Oh! I'm Alicia, Alicia Baker, a classmate of Clark's."

"Well, its nice to meet you sweetheart." Martha said kindly while her husband and the girl shook hands.

"Biology notes huh? And something else? Is there something you wanna tell us son?" Asked Johnathan as he looked towards his son.

Who looked panicked much to Alicia's amusement! "What!? No! Not, not at all! We're… We're just classmates is all."

"Darn, and here I wanted to be your best friend." Mock grumbled the Blonde and getting a rueful look from the boy that she couldn't help but grin at.

His parents however could be seen smiling as well, making him feel betrayed! "Uhh, right, we'll just leave you two to it then." Declared Martha with that smile still in place.

Clark tried to protest it but his parents paid him no mind much to his dismay as they left the kitchen and headed to their bedroom to give the two privacy. "So, other abilities huh Firestarter?" Asked the girl and causing him to spin towards her with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, I kinda over heard that bit. Sorry."

"Alicia..." Began the teen warningly.

"Whoa, easy big guy. I'm not gonna do or say anything, promise."

She then vanished before re-appearing much to his surprise! "As why would I when I can do that?"

A frown came her way. "Are you Meteor infected?"

"Oh, near as I can tell I am."

"No offense… But you're not gonna go crazy and homicidal, right? Cause that's not really worked out well for anybody else with powers that I've gone up against." Clark asked worriedly and a bit more bluntly then usual. Damn heat!

Causing her to chuckle with a shake of the head. "Boy, you really know how to charm a girl there Clark! But no, I'm not planning to do anything of the sort any time soon. I'll even pinkie promise." Declared Alicia as she held up her pinkie for him to take with his own.

Reluctantly, he brought his own up and sealed the deal so to speak. "You have no idea how relieved that makes me feel." He told her dryly as they kept their pinkies together.

"Well… If it makes you feel any better, I'll come to you if I need a spanking after thinking anything bad." Alicia told him cheekily.

Earning herself a stunned look as he struggled to come up with a response to that! Something that also got her to start laughing as well. "I'm, I'm kidding! Oh God, you should have seen your face!"

Man, this was the most fun she'd had in some time! Her laughter increased when he gave her a disgruntled look for her joke. "Aww, I'm just kidding, no need to get all frowny and stuff." She told him in amusement as she punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! What are you made of!? Steel!?"

"No, I'm made from the thickest Oak trees in the world actually." He told her dryly while wiping the sweat from his brow in agitation.

Alicia gave him a once over and whistled appreciatively. "I'd say that and farm work has definitely done a good job there." She told him with a wink and laughing when he actually blushed!

"Now, how about you and I get comfortable and discuss the 'Heat Stream Hypothesis'."

"The what now? And is that gonna take long? Cause I have to be at a wedding you know." Replied Clark with some concern in his voice.

But she merely waved it off. "The Heat Stream Hypothesis! You know? Where we hypothesize how you were able to generate heat streams from your eyes?"

"Heat Streams? That sounds kinda hokey, don't you think? Heat Vision sounds better."

That got him an unimpressed look. "THAT sounds hokey, Clark. Like… Really old comic book hokey even. Probably even used in that Warrior comic book too." Replied Alicia with an eyeroll while Clark got offended by that.

"I'll have you know that Warrior is one of the best comic books out there!"

"Sure it is, Clark, sure it is." She told him placatingly and feeling amused when it made him look more offended!

"I'm gonna end up regretting this, aren't I?" Came his despair filled question.

One Alicia thought over for a moment. "Nah! Besides, it'll make us besties! And I could definitely use one to help paint my nails."

"I don't do that. Ever."

"Mmm, right. Now, let's get to it with the hypothesizing Mister! And then I can help you pick out a suit for your friend's wedding."

"It better not be pink."

"No promises." She told him with a wink that made him grimace.

A sigh escaped him as he hung his head. "Great."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh, poor Clark!**


	2. That Damn Pink Tie!

**Chapter 2**

 **That Damn**

 **Pink Tie!**

 **Disclaimer: And here we go yo!**

* * *

Unfortunately for Clark, Alicia would end up getting him a pink tie to wear for Lex's wedding. One that even had an Oak tree on it curiously enough and causing him to give her a light glare that she merely smiled at. 'It felt fitting.' Is all she would say on the matter in a sweet tone of voice that had him suspicious.

The whole 'Heat Stream Hypothesis' discussion hadn't really gone anywhere either but it was clear to him that his apparent new friend, if he could call her that at this point, enjoyed the whole thing a great deal. No matter how outlandish it seemed to him. From suggesting hormones and meteor rock mixing into a volatile combination for him, that he might have some form of Godhood about him, (though she had been teasing him mercilessly over that one) or that perhaps the heat from the Sun was somehow awakening it in him. That he'd been somehow naturally born with it and just needed an extra push. And those were just a few examples of the theorizing she'd put into the whole thing with him putting in minimal input. He'd been pretty relieved that she hadn't tried to go with him to the wedding as he wasn't sure how much more he could take of her ideas and the like. And despite the odd tension between him and Chloe, his Blonde friend had certainly gotten a kick out of the pink Oak tree tie! Forcing him to reluctantly admit how he had gotten it and surprising her considering how closed off Alicia Baker could be.

And once Lex had said his piece about going for it instead of playing it safe, he'd be the next to question the tie. "And Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you trying to upstage me at my own wedding?" Lex asked jokingly.

Clark stared at him in a startled fashion. "What!? N-No, not at all! Why, why would you ask that?" He asked in return in a nervous tone of voice.

"Well, you are wearing that pink tie. Which is a weird choice even for you. Not to mention that tree on it too. So I had to ask." Informed the man with a grin on his lips.

Causing Clark to let out a tired sigh. "Its the idea of someone who recently came into my life. Thought it would be amusing or something in her view. Amusing for her maybe." Clark grumbled unhappily.

Lex couldn't help but find amusement in the whole thing. "Well, I think I'll have to meet her for myself as clearly she has an interesting taste in fashion. One I approve of since its not your usual color one normally finds in your wardrobe."

The idea of Alicia and Lex meeting horrified the young man a great deal. And Lex couldn't help but feel more amusement at seeing his best friend's look of horror over the thought. "Wow, now I KNOW I have to meet her if the thought is that horrifying for you." Said the man with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Don't you have a new wife to be focusing on instead of the new girl in my life?" Clark asked with a groan.

"Oh ho! New girl in your life!? Its that serious already!?"

Another groan escaped his young friend. "That's… That's not what I meant!"

"Uh-huh, sure its not, Clark. Sure its not." Oh yeah, he definitely had to meet this girl!

If only to see where she got that tie for Clark. As more of those would make a fantastic Christmas gift in the future!

 **The Next Day**

After Clark's night with Lana had turned into a fire hazard much to his annoyance and dismay, he'd chosen to stay home from school so that he could avoid anymore issues with fire starting. Unfortunately, he'd made the mistake of telling Alicia all this and she'd chosen to come over and asked a million questions. Questions he had little in the way of answers of unfortunately. "Oh! That reminds me! I was gonna give this to you at school but since you're not there, I figured I'd go ahead and give it to you here." Informed the girl all of a sudden.

Alicia then reached for her back pack while Clark stared at her in a suspicious manner. "What is it?" Came his weary question.

He'd soon find out seconds later as she pulled out a pink shirt and handed it over to him with a wide smile on her lips. This shirt also had a tree pattern on it much to his annoyance. "I saw this and knew I had to get it for you!" Alicia told him happily with a laugh while he sighed in dismay.

"Gee, I didn't think to get you anything." He told her sarcastically.

"Its okay, your reaction to the shirt is more then enough." Came the cheeky response that made his eye want to twitch.

"You are so lucky I can't just will my eyes to burn this shirt right now."

"Good thing there's more then one of those then!"

"Of course there would be more then one. Why wouldn't there be?"

Was he somehow being punished for not having the same feelings as Chloe? Or for staring at Lex's new wife more then what he should have? Or was it something else? Whatever it was, he just wished he could apologize and end this pink nightmare! "Clark? Thought you'd be in school already." Came the voice of his dad as he made his way up the steps.

Having heard voices in the barn once he came in and grew a bit concerned. The fact that a girl, an admittedly beautiful one, was up in the Loft with his son made him wonder if his son had decided to be irresponsible. Which from a parental view, Johnathan should be disappointed over (and he was) but he also felt a bit proud of his son too since because of his powers, he tended to be pretty serious a lot of the time. Which admittedly he and Martha had a bit to do with due to their concerns and fears for his safety. _I wonder if he's moving on from Lana finally with this girl?_

Clark sighed. "Decided not to go today."

Despite the fact he'd rather not be the tough parent, Johnathan knew he would have to be in this case. Or to some extent anyway. "Now son, I know having a very pretty girl around is tempting enough to skip school but it should really wait til after school or during the weekend." Warned the man sternly.

Watching as his son's eyes went wide while the girl (Alicia if he recalled right) began to laugh. "The… The look… On, on your face! Priceless!" Gasped out the girl in between laughs.

"Da-Dad! That's, that's not what's happening! I swear! I'm, I'm only staying home cause of the thing from yesterday! Which kinda happened with Lana too but no way is what you think is happening!" Got out Clark in a horrified tone as Alicia continued to laugh.

"Damn! Everyone knows you're hot for Lana but I didn't think it was THAT hot!" Alicia said laughingly.

Making Johnathan's eyes widen in quick realization! "SHE KNOWS!?"

Causing Clark to wince. "Umm… Yeah? She uhh… She kinda saw me do it in the classroom."

"But not to worry Mr. Kent! I've promised not to say a word! Mostly because I'm a bit different myself AND I want to help Clark here figure out the whole Heat Streams thing."

"Heat Vision!"

Alicia scoffed. "No way! I told you that's too hokey!"

"And 'Heat Streams' somehow isn't?"

"Nope!"

Clark shot his dad a helpless and frustrated look and despite the seriousness of the situation, Johnathan couldn't help but find amusement in the whole thing. "Its bad enough you're torturing me with pink clothing." Grumbled the dark haired teenager with a pout.

A pout he'd heavily deny to anyone if asked about! "I don't know, son, I thought the tie looked really good on you yesterday." Johnathan found himself saying.

Gaining a look of betrayal in return from his son while Alicia giggled over it! "Day's barely started and its already been a great one so far."

"For you maybe."

Alicia just grinned at him before Johnathan got things back on track. "I'm sure you understand that I am greatly concerned about you knowing my son can shoot fire out of his eyes, right?" He asked her seriously.

The girl looked at him and gave a serious nod, knowing the time for joking was over with. "I totally understand that, Mr. Kent. As like I said, I have my own secret I'm not really wanting others to find out about." Replied Alicia as she demonstrated said secret and making the man's eyes widen in surprise.

"I, I see. But I'm sure you'll understand that I'll more then likely remain suspicious until I feel you can be fully trusted?"

"I do. No worries. But if it helps to get the ball rolling, lead is about the only thing that blocks me from teleporting." Admitted the girl with a hint of bitterness in her voice, surprising the two Kents.

An idea then hit Clark and he had to refrain from grinning while wondering how he could pull it off without too many questions being asked. _Payback is mine!_

Johnathan stared at the girl for a moment, clearly being able to see how nervous she was after admitting that. Not to mention the hint of bitterness that could be heard, making him wonder on it. He then sighed. "That… That helps some. I take it you're gonna want to stay and help my son figure out things?"

Both Alicia and Clark were surprised by that, though Alicia felt pretty happy he was apparently gonna let her stick around! _Dad!_ Whined Clark in his head at the 'betrayal' he felt from the older man.

"You betcha!"

Nodding to himself, Johnathan then got Clark to explain what happened last night while Alicia stayed silent while watching the two talk. Telling Clark and his dad that lead could stop her from teleporting had been a huge gamble on her end and she could only hope that wouldn't back fire on her in the future. She wasn't even entirely sure why she had even admitted to it despite the clear suspicious and paranoid way the man had been over her knowing about Clark. Eventually, the three of them left the barn and went out to the field where Clark's dad put together a few Scarecrow targets. "Dad, I don't get it. I thought the whole point was to stop this from happening."

"Somehow, I doubt its that simple." Piped in Alicia.

Johnathan nodded at that. "If this is anything like your other abilities, then we need to figure out an off switch and an on switch. Right?"

Clark reluctantly nodded, not liking the fact that he was apparently going to be having one more ability in his roster of super skills. "Other abilities huh? Gotta admit, this girl is curious about that."

"Lets just say that I could probably beat you in a race to the school." Clark told her before he could really even so much as stop himself.

And then winced while his dad glared at him. "What!? You already dropped the ball so its not like I could do any worse." Defended Clark when he came to that realization moments later.

Drawing the man up short and looking a bit sheepish. "Good point."

 _I'm just gonna blame the heat on that one._ Johnathan thought to himself.

He then cleared his throat and stared at his son. "Now, I want you to remember exactly what you were thinking about in both instances when you caused the fires."

Clark stared at the Scarecrow target and blushed as his dad urged him on while Alicia just smirked. "Dad… This, this might be easier if I was..." Trailed off the teenager in a strained voice.

"Alone? Yeah, right, sorry." Apologized the man and walked off, leaving the two teens on their own.

"You gonna leave too?" Clark asked Alicia hopefully.

But all she did was smirk at him. "Nope! This is part of the 'Heat Stream Hypothesis' and I gotta be here for it!"

"But… We figured it out? Hormonal kind of thing?"

"That we did. And now we see how you'll be able to gain control so when you get that kind of happy you aren't literally setting things on fire." She told him while idly playing with the top of her shirt.

Showing a little more skin then necessary to get a reaction out of him while he tried NOT to look. It helped his eyes lit up however and he had to turn in an opposite direction while she smirked and a short time later got a glare in return for messing with him.

 **Sometime later**

Johnathan made his way to his son and Alicia, one looking more amused then the other as well. As Alicia had definitely had some fun toying with Clark while he attempted to learn control of his Heat Streams. Or Heat Vision as he preferred to call them like a hokey old timer. Even having ran around in a blue bikini at one point when she teleported home to grab it much to a mixture of Clark's liking and disliking. But eventually though, Clark managed to gain control much to his immense relief! "Five Scarecrows, a Hay stack, two water barrels, and our mailbox later." Remarked the man as he came up to the two and gaining a giggle from the girl while Clark looked sheepish.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, accidents were bound to happen while learning control." Replied his dad in a kind voice.

"And after today, I'm pretty sure I can control it without sex being a factor in some way."

"You sure, son?"

Clark gave a pointed look towards Alicia who smiled back at him in an innocent matter. He then looked back at his dad. "I'm sure. Next date I go on, there won't be any worries about setting her on fire."

"Or if he happens to be at a pool and there are scantily clad girls walking around." Teased Alicia with a smile and gaining an eyeroll from Clark.

Johnathan stared at the two and decided that he was gonna leave it be. "Right. Well, I'm sure you're probably hungry after all that." Remarked the man and true enough, his son's stomach growled.

"I've got that covered Mr. Kent. We are gonna go out for a bite to eat and then ice skating at the rink."

"We/You are?" Came both Kent men's voices.

Though there was a hint of dismay in Clark's voice as he wasn't sure he could handle the girl anymore! "Yep! Now come on Clark!" Ordered the girl with a smile and then walked towards him, grabbed his shoulder, and teleported away.

Leaving Johnathan behind in a somewhat dumbfounded way. He then shook himself out of it. "Alright then..." He wondered what Martha would think of all this as he made his way back to the house. Not even paying attention to the fact that one of the Scarecrows had a certain pink tie still burning. Something Alicia hadn't been too enthused about earlier and had promised retribution at a later time!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thank God this chapter is finally finished!**


	3. Ice Skating And Disturbedness

**Chapter 3**

 **Ice Skating**

 **And Disturbedness**

 **Disclaimer: I'm assuming the Desiree in the barn bit happens a few hours after he gained control of his Heat Vision. Mainly assuming this cause its been awhile since I saw the episode and I'm currently relying on a transcript of the episode. So if this is inaccurate in relation to that, I apologize. Then again, it doesn't really matter considering I'm not even gonna focus on that between her and Clark. Also, not sure if he already knew he had steel skin before the first season so gonna play it as he didn't know until the car hit him.**

* * *

 **A Few Hours Later**

Despite himself, Clark had to admit he was honestly having fun with Alicia at the ice rink. Which had been opened up temporarily so folks could cool down while the heat wave was happening. Of course he could have gone without looking like a dork with his lack of ice skating skill and the several falls he had. Especially since Alicia seemed to find a lot of humor in the whole thing! Humor she managed to somehow get him to see as well and making him feel more carefree then he'd been in some time. Even saying as much when they went to take a break and sip on some 'Heat Wave Cocoa' as it'd been dubbed. "Really?" Asked Alicia in surprise.

"Yep."

"I knew you were all moony eyed over Lana but I didn't think it was enough to make you feel that way." Cracked the girl and gaining a mild glare from the taller boy.

"Har har, very funny."

"Why thank you, I don't even have to try!"

Clark let out a put upon sigh while she grinned in amusement at him. "Why do I let myself be tortured by you?" He wondered aloud.

Her grin widened as she leaned in. "Its cause I'm such a secretly awesome girl." Alicia told him in a conspiratorial way as she whispered it to him.

Making him roll his eyes at her that had her chuckling over. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." Came the dry response.

"The ways I can come up with to torture you helps me sleep really well."

Well, that, and another thing in relation to him but she wasn't gonna mention that! As it might fluster those farm boy values he clearly has! _Hmm… Then again, that might be fun too!_

As she knew full well she wasn't the only girl in their school who'd thought of Clark in a certain way. But considering Chloe Sullivan's feelings for him and his in turn towards Lana Lang, nothing had really been done to make those thoughts a reality. A reality she was honestly thinking of trying her luck on since they had a common interest when it came to special abilities. She had always thought him cute but because of her ability and the Chloe/Lana thing, Alicia hadn't ever thought of trying. Preferring to stay to herself so she wouldn't be found out until she saw him shooting fire of all things from his eyes in their classroom. Which apparently, while a new thing, wasn't exactly a huge shock for him as apparently he had other abilities. Ones she was very curious about too! Alicia realized though that anything beyond friendship would probably have to take some time to develop but she didn't mind. It was fun being his torturer and possible new friend as it is! "So..." Began the girl and gaining his attention.

"If its not Lana and I doubt its Chloe that has kept you so uncarefree, then what is it?" Asked the Blonde curiously while looking at him.

Clark let out a deep breath as he stared at his cup before looking at her. "My abilities."

"Really? Control issues?"

"Not unless I slip or learning how to control it like the Heat Vision."

She nicely let that one slide since her new found friend was in share mode and didn't want to ruin it. "Since… Since I could remember, I've always been strong. Which could be pretty nerve wracking for a lot of reasons as a kid with little control." He continued on and Alicia nodded as that was definitely understandable!

"I'm sure that had to be really hard for you at times."

He let out a small laugh that wasn't exactly filled with humor. "Oh yeah, cracked a couple of my mom's ribs once when I hugged her over something I was excited about."

Placing a hand on his, she squeezed it in a comforting manner, something he appreciated quite a bit. "So cause of that, I've kinda kept people at arm's length. Which sucks as it does get lonely."

"I can imagine… I was pretty lonely myself growing up thanks to what I can do."

The two shared a look and both felt a little closer to one another then before. "You ever meet any others with powers?"

"No, at least, that I'm aware of."

"Right. Makes sense. I'll tell you a few I've encountered later. A little later I learned I could run really fast. Which made being late a non issue for me on more then one occasion." Clark found himself smiling a little at that as he remembered several occasions where he would have been late if it wasn't for his super speed.

His smile being something Alicia liked and definitely preferred over anything else on his face. He then let out a chuckle. "And then I met Lex and became friends with him. Well… After he hit me with his car and went over the bridge and I walked out of that without a scratch anyway."

Alicia's eyes widened at that as wow! "Wow. That's, that's pretty impressive. Is that something you can turn off whenever you want?" The Teleporter asked before she could really even stop herself.

He shook his head in the negative. "As far as I know? No. Its there much like the strength is. Only I don't have to be careful in controlling it."

"But just have to avoid being seen unhurt."

"Pretty much."

"And I take it no one else but me and your parents know?"

"Yep. Well, aside from those with powers who weren't using them for good or normal people looking to expose me." He told her with a grimace and she nodded in understanding of that.

But she was curious about something. "How come you haven't told your friends? I mean, I kinda get the feeling your powers is one reason you aren't with Lana."

"It is." And the fact he's an Alien, but he wasn't gonna tell her that anytime soon!

"But there's the fact I'm afraid of how they'll react."

"Clark… If they really and truly care for you, they won't reject you. Maybe be a little unsure at first given your powers but not reject." She told him strongly.

He sighed at that. "Maybe… But, I don't think I'm ready to take that risk just yet. Much like you I bet."

"You'd be right, Mister." Replied the girl sternly but she was also smiling too.

Clark let out a breath, surprisingly feeling lighter then he'd been in awhile. "Huh..."

"What?"

"I kinda feel like a weight has been lifted off my chest some." He told her with surprise to be heard in his voice.

Alicia hummed thoughtfully at that. "Maybe because you've kept your secret so close to your chest that actually talking about it with someone who isn't your parents is why?" Theorized the girl thoughtfully.

Making him look at her in consideration for a moment. "Well… I guess it could have been worse with anyone else." Came his response with a grin that made her narrow her eyes at him.

"Are you implying I'm bad company, Mr. Kent?"

"Who? Me? Never!"

"Uh-huh. I know where you sleep." Threatened the girl but she was smiling as she did so.

He raised an eyebrow at that and she nearly groaned at how that sounded! "Been spying on me have we?" Clark asked her a bit cheekily.

Making her glare at him. "Oh yeah, totally you hot hunk of manhood." Came the dry response that actually got him to blush!

"Aww, you're blushing! So cute!"

"So if I point out your hand is still on mine, are you gonna blush too?"

Alicia looked shocked as she remembered where her hand was and quickly pulled away from his while looking elsewhere. Making him grin in amusement as he nudged her. "Now who's blushing."

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

"Uh-huh. If you say so." He told her teasingly.

 _Man it feels good to turn the tables like this._

"And I do. Now… You wanna skate some more?" Asked the girl as she turned to look at him in an attempt to change things up before he could get more of an upper hand as that was her place to do darn it!

A smirk came her way but she merely narrowed her eyes at him. Causing him to chuckle some. "I don't know… I'm still not that great."

"Oh come on, practice makes perfect!" Retorted the girl as she stood up and grabbed his hand and tugged on it.

Giving off a fake put upon sigh, he allowed himself to be pulled up by her and the two went back out on the ice. Though an interesting thing would be the fact neither had let go of the other's hand but neither of them would say anything on it.

 **The Next Day At Smallville High**

"I'm disturbed." Announced Clark once he got into the Torch room where Chloe was.

Making Alicia snort at his opener as Chloe looked at him. "While you can be closed off and the like, I wouldn't say you qualify for disturbed." Replied the Reporter with a quirked eyebrow while wondering what Alicia Baker was doing with her friend and crush.

"I don't know, I heard he likes pink clothing with trees on them." Alicia said with a grin, causing her new found friend to turn his glower away from Chloe to her.

"I… Suddenly have this feeling you had something to do with a certain pink tie."

"I might have had something to do with it." Replied the Teleporter with a wink and causing the Reporter to chuckle while Clark grimaced.

"Nice, very nice."

"Why thank you! I look forward to expanding his clothing with stuff like that as what he has now is just so… Dull."

"Yay me. But can we get back on to why I'm disturbed? Please?"

Chloe stared at him for a moment, honestly feeling amused as it wasn't often her friend got flustered. And it was something she kinda liked! "Oh, why not. Why are you disturbed, Clark?"

"When you have your best friend's wife come on to you after class, one tends to feel that way." He told her bluntly and making her eyes widen.

"Yeah, she even tried finding him at his place last night and wasn't happy about the fact she couldn't find him there." Alicia added with a small frown.

As she had waited for him to come out of the classroom while being sure to avoid being seen by Mrs. Luthor. Since to her, their teacher's request for him to stay a bit longer seemed a little off. Chloe was surprised to hear all this. "Wow, Clark Kent actually getting out of the house and his barn? I'm shocked!"

"That's what you choose to focus on? That I actually wasn't held up in either of those like usual?"

"Well, yeah, its kinda news worthy you know?" The look he gave her in return showed he wasn't too impressed by that.

"Somehow, I really doubt that." He told her dryly.

"Well, its more believable then you and Mrs. Atkins-Luthor. Who's real name is apparently Alison Sanders by the way."

That got her another look. "Gee, thanks."

Alicia leaned in while pondering the apparent mystery that is their teacher. "Careful, any more ego bruising and the rare Clarkus Kentus might go hide in his Loft for the forseeable future." Stage whispered the girl with a grin.

A grin that widened further at the look she got from him. Chloe couldn't help but laugh at that. "So, putting aside our mystery teacher for a moment… When did you two start to hang out with one another?" Wondered the Reporter curiously and hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

Clark just groaned. "Let's just say I saw him horribly struggling with something and out of the kindness of my sweet little heart, I chose to help him out with it."

Mumbling could be heard from him but Alicia didn't pay it any mind. "And then I got that tie, followed by her brand of torture." He added dryly while she smiled innocently at him.

"You say torture, I say helping bring you out of that shell of yours."

"Wow. Its like you two have known one another for years." Chloe remarked in amazement and slight jealousy.

Alicia hummed thoughtfully over that while Clark groaned. "Maybe we're just two halves of a whole that is finally uniting?"

"Can I return your half then?"

"Nope! I'm a non-refundable."

"Crap."

 _Okay… Really getting jealous here…_

"And then last night, she made me go out to eat with her. Followed by embarrassing attempts at ice skating."

"The rink is open?" Asked Chloe in surprise.

"Yep! They decided to open so we can get relief from the heat if we want it. I've got a cousin who works there so its how I found out to begin with." Informed Alicia helpfully before turning to Clark again.

"And come on, it was only embarrassing for like 20 minutes as I know you started enjoying yourself a lot after that."

"I think you've got me confused for someone else." Clark replied dryly.

"Hmm… Nope. Pretty sure that was you."

"That could have been someone with a power who could look like me."

"Nah. There's no way they could have pulled you off that well."

He stared at her for a moment. "How would you know?"

A smirk came from her. "Careful observation of you, the Clarkus Kentus over many months."

Clark looked at her before turning to look at a shocked Chloe. "Should I be feeling violated?" He asked her in fake curiousity.

Not realizing how all this was effecting her. "Umm… I don't know?"

"Crap. Now who will help me understand the world?" Clark asked in despair. Though he was grinning as he did so.

Prompting Alicia to swat him lightly on the chest. That seemed to snap Chloe out of her shock. "I'm, I'm sure you'll manage to make it just fine, Clark. I mean… There's always Pete."

"So there is!"

"Great, we'll get Pete 2.0. I'm sure that'll be a ton of fun." Retorted Alicia dryly.

"Hmm… You might have a point. I'm not sure Clark would do so well as a 2.0."

"HEY!"

Snickers were had at his expense. He glared at the two before finally deciding to get back on track. "Anyway! Back to Desiree."

"Ooh, first name basis. Nice." Praised Chloe with a grin.

Deciding to press on lest he get sidetracked. "And while she had me in there with her, she was dissing Lex and saying he was the only thing standing in the way of us."

"And unless Clarkus here has been secretly seeing her, I don't see the logic in her words at all." Added Alicia.

Chloe would have made a remark that would have been seen as cutting and sarcastic but kept it in check. "Okay… So this has gone from amusing and kind of nauseating to genuinely disturbing." Declared the girl and gaining a happy look from Clark.

"Thank you! It feels good to not be alone in this!"

"Hey! I supported you on this!"

"No, you laughed at me."

"Therefore, I supported you!"

"We need to work on your definition of support." Grumbled Clark dryly while Alicia merely smiled innocently at him.

"Anyway, I think Desiree has some kind of strange hold on Lex." Worried the teen from another planet.

Both girls looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Gee, I wonder what THAT could be." Intoned Chloe with a trace of sarcasm.

Gaining a look from her best friend in the process. "I'm serious here, its more then the fact she's hot."

 _Must hold back from making a remark…_ Alicia thought to herself repeatedly.

Even if it would be so much fun! She even got an expectant look from Clark but she smiled at him again and blinked her eyes at him. Making the teenager a little wary of her. "Clark… This is Lex Luthor we're talking about here. Don't you think he carefully considered all the unfortunate possibilities before saying 'I do'?" Asked Chloe seriously.

Clark sighed at that. "I dunno, but I'm gonna go and find out. Will you keep digging?"

"Yeah, sure. Where there's smoke there's fire. Excuse the aphorism please."

Clark was grateful he hadn't noticeably winced at her words as that would just potentially bring up questions. And as he turned away to leave, Alicia's voice stopped him. "Want me to come with?"

Turning back to her, he quickly made a decision. "Uhh no. I've got this just fine." He assured her quickly.

Plus, he really didn't want her and Lex actually meeting and potentially coming up with 'fun' ways to torture him with pink stuff that had trees on it. And judging by Chloe's little smirk, she knew exactly what he was thinking! Alicia however seemed doubtful. "Are you sure? What if Miss Desiree shows up?"

"Then I'll handle her. But I doubt she'll be there. Besides, if you stay here, you can help Chloe look into her."

 _Aww, its cute how he's trying to avoid her coming with._ Thought Chloe before mentally shaking herself.

Clark's new friend seemed rather doubtful, making him heave out a heavy sigh. "How about this… You let me do this on my own and I'll wear all the pink clothing with trees on it that you want for a whole day." Offered up the teen and instantly regretting it!

Especially as her eyes lit up at the idea! "Deal! See you later!"

"Me and my big mouth." Sighed the teen before heading out while Chloe grinned widely in amusement.

"That boy just made my day." Declared Alicia happily, causing her fellow Blonde to snort in amusement. And here Aliica had thought her night last night with him had been a fantastic one in and of itself! But this was way better thanks to that offer!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh heh… Poor Clark!**


	4. Great Debates And Attempted Arrests!

**Chapter 4**

 **Great Debates**

 **And**

 **Attempted Arrests!**

 **Disclaimer: Fear not my friends, for this story is back! Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **The Next Evening**

For nearly two hours now, the Kent family's living room had been the scene of a great debate. One that both Johnathan and Martha were about to pull their own hair out over as it was beginning to drive them nuts! "And I'm telling you that Heat Vision is definitely better then Heat Streams! Cause that's the true definition of classic hokey comic book skill naming right there!" Argued Clark Kent loudly and strongly.

Unwilling to bend or break like a mighty Oak tree when it came to Alicia Baker's view of what the name of his ability should be. "Do you even hear yourself!? Or has all the loud equipment exposure you've had over the years hurt your hearing!? Heat Streams is far more dignified then Heat Vision! Its an upgrade for crying out loud!" Argued back Alicia just as loudly and strongly.

Though she was definitely enjoying herself quite a bit! Naturally, the argument had begun earlier that evening when Chloe had been around to discuss the whole Desiree thing some more and what all they could do after some new events involving her. And having already been exposed to the head ache inducing debate once that day had been enough for the girl and quickly hauled ass before she could get roped into it. Again. The first debate having been seen and heard by a great many at school when it had happened and not only had Chloe been roped into it, but so had Lana and Pete. Who seemed to enjoy the argument more then what the two girls had done until the bell finally rang to end lunch. Clark got an offended look on his face after Alicia's response to him. "I'll have you know that my hearing is just fine, thank you very much."

"My hair's about to not be fine." Muttered Johnathan annoyedly to Martha.

Who just smiled at him in sympathy. A skeptical look could be seen on the Blonde's face as she cocked her head to the side. "Hmm… I'm not so sure about that one, Clarkus."

"Do you HAVE to keep calling me that?"

"Yes. At least until you admit I'm right anyway."

"Which you aren't."

"Then I guess I won't be stopping with the name then." She told him sweetly and smiling widely at the sour look from him.

A knock could be heard at the back door and a sigh of relief escaped Johnathan. "Oh thank God."

Quickly rushing to the door and seeing that it was Ethan, he frowned a little but let him in and asked his friend why he was there as they made their way inside to the living room. "A teacher down at the high school, Mrs. Luthor, claims she saw Clark set her car on fire."

His information had eyes going wide from those present as no way that could have happened! Ethan looked directly at a nervous and shocked Clark. "That's three suspicious fires in as many days, Clark. I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you into custody until we can sort this out." Said the man regretfully as he moved towards Clark.

Alicia narrowed her eyes. "And when did this happen exactly?" Asked the girl suspiciously and causing the Sheriff to stop in his tracks and look at her.

"Roughly an hour ago."

"That's funny, cause I've been here at the farm all evening since school got out and not once has Clark left the farm the entire time I've been here."

 _I have never felt so relieved for someone to know about my powers until now._

Ethan stared at the girl in his own suspicious manner. "Its true, Ethan, as a matter of fact, Alicia and Clark have been in a very intense debate the entire evening." Spoke up Martha helpfully.

"What kind of debate?"

Here, the two teens began to look embarrassed and it was all the parents could do to keep themselves from smiling at the sight. As it felt like karma to them after having to hear their ridiculous argument! "Uhh…" Began Clark.

"Go on." Encouraged the good Sheriff sternly.

"We were arguing about… What's a better name if someone had the ability to shoot fire from their eyes." Alicia told him while beginning to feel really silly about the whole thing now.

Ethan's eyebrows raised up as he stared at the two embarrassed teenagers and decided to ask what the names were. "I think Heat Streams is a better choice. More dignified and less hokey comic book like. Clarkus here..."

"I believe that Heat Vision is way better. Unlike Heat Streams. Which actually is comic book level hokey despite the fact I don't mind it since I actually like comic books." Added the teen from another planet while shooting Alicia a look.

"And you two have been arguing about this… All evening?"

"Yep."

That's right, Sheriff Ethan."

"And you and Martha can confirm this, Johnathan?"

"We can. I was about to honestly rip out my hair if they didn't stop." Johnathan told him unhappily.

"Dad!"

"Now Clark, while we're happy you're expanding your circle of friends and getting out of your comfort zone. We're just not used to seeing you so… Intense when it comes to debates." Martha told her son as diplomatically as possible.

Somehow, Clark wasn't sure he should feel relieved by that but chose to leave it alone for the time being. "Its kinda hot actually." Murmured Alicia and then blushed when she saw them looking at her and realized she had said it aloud!

Of course the fact Clark himself was blushing was a bonus however! And as crazy as the whole thing sounded to Ethan, the man knew the Kents wouldn't lie to him about something like this. "Alright… So if you really didn't set her car on fire. Why would she lie about it?"

"Other then the fact she's been coming on to me claiming that Lex is in the way of us being together? And somehow getting Lex to close down the Talon?"

"SHE'S DONE WHAT!?" Yelled out Johnathan irately while Martha was looking quite unhappy herself!

"Her real name might actually be Alison Sanders too." Alicia told the Sheriff.

"And how do you know that?"

It'd be Clark who'd beat the girl to the punch. "Uhh, Chloe."

"Right..." Sighed the Sheriff.

As of course it'd be because of Sullivan! "Girl's too damn curious for her own good." Muttered the man to himself but the others still heard it anyway.

He then sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "Alright, I'll leave this be for now and look into her identity and your accusations. But if she makes another report, I will have to do my job. Understand?" Asked the Sheriff with a pointed look towards Clark.

"I understand. And thank you for trusting us."

A nod came Clark's way and a grateful Johnathan led his long time friend out of the house while Martha hugged her son in relief. Who was quick to hug her back in relief as well! "I have never been so grateful for a pointless argument like the one the two of you had tonight."

"You know… Me too." Clark told his mother while shooting Alicia a grateful look.

Who happily smiled back, glad that things had worked out like they had just now. Mr. Kent soon made his way back inside and joined the hug for a moment before pulling away. "Alright, I think we need to have a serious discussion about this wife of Lex's coming on to you, young man."

"And why neither of you or Chloe has said anything about it." Martha added as she too pulled away and gave her son and Alicia a stern look.

"Uhh… Well… Even Chloe at first thought it was unbelievable so I kinda felt that nobody else would really believe without a lot of convincing?"

"Not sure if I should feel bothered or not that you quickly got that kind of mindset about all this, sweetheart." Martha told him sadly.

"I know I'm bothered. But we're gonna do something about this girl of Lex's before she can do anything else." Declared Johnathan irately and determinedly.

Cause that kind of garbage was not proper in any kind of way. "Go Team Kent!" Alicia yelled out seconds later in a cheerful manner.

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Alicia smiled at Martha. "No problem, Mrs. Kent. I'll even help get anything that can be incriminating to use on her."

A suspicious coughing noise was heard from Clark that had Alicia looking at him in a suspicious manner. "You say something there, Clarkus?"

"Huh? Oh, no! No, not at all. Just had a need for coughing is all."

"Uh-huh." Replied the girl disbelievingly.

Johnathan, having a pretty good idea about what was going to happen, decided to head it off before it could. At least in the house anyway. "Uhh, why don't you two head outside and have your little argument. Okay, Clark? That way I can speak with your mother about this Desiree girl."

"And by speak, you mean yell and cuss a lot?" Clark asked and then winced when he realized what he did as his parents stared at him disapprovingly!

"Come on, Clarkus, let's get out of here before you dig yourself into an even deeper hole." Alicia told him in amusement and grabbed his hand and made for the back door.

The fact he actually let her drag him made her pretty happy too since if he didn't really want to move, he wouldn't! Unless the force trying to move him was perhaps greater then him anyway. And naturally, they'd start arguing once they were outside and a good distance away from the house so they wouldn't hear Mr. Kent's angry yelling about Desiree and her attempt to get Clark in trouble. Their Vision vs. Streams debate would spark up too and last for another hour until Alicia's mother called her and told her it was time to come home. Making for a rather happy Clark in the process. "Heat Vision!"

"You're wearing pink all day tomorrow, Clarkus." Warned the girl seriously with narrowed eyes before teleporting away.

Leaving a victoriously smiling Clark on his own in the yard as he felt she was only bluffing cause he'd finally won! "Huh… Looks like I finally won. Go me and Heat Vision!"

My how wrong he'd end up being!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh that was fun! And I hope you all enjoyed! Always felt it was kinda shitty that Ethan just arrested him without bothering to get his side of things first and that Pa or Ma Kent didn't do shit to try and help him out. So this is basically me fixing that. R and R!**


	5. Oak Trees And Endings

**Chapter 5**

 **Oak Trees**

 **And Endings**

 **Disclaimer: Well my friends, its the end of the line for this story. Thanks a ton for favoriting, following, and reading. It has been appreciated! And to SciFichikie since I can't reply to you directly. Not gonna lie, your review the day I got it in my emails made my day. I am damned happy you've come to greatly enjoy this story and I hope this ending to it will have pleased you! Now I didn't necessarily have a problem with Lana herself, but all the never ending Clana drama is the issue I had. Hell, at the end, it made Lois feel like a second best choice in my view since that Kryptonite suit prevented him and Lana being together.**

* * *

"So, all's well at the end of the day and yet… You're up here." Remarked Alicia Baker as she came up the steps to Clark's Loft in the barn.

"Well, its usually where I come to think about recent events and enjoy a Sunset."

"Don't you mean brood?" Alicia asked him as she came and sat by him.

Having shown up by way of a car ride courtesy of her dad since he'd been coming in this direction and figured she'd save the teleport for another time. Clark gave her a look that made her smile at him. "What? Your mom likes me enough to tell me about that little tidbit of yours."

Clark shook his head. "Right, of course she did."

But damn was he thankful for the fact that things were now over where Desiree was concerned. Even if he did have to wear a lot of pink. Pink that had Oak Trees on it for that matter much to his chagrin. Pinnk clothing he was still wearing for that matter since his parents refused to tell him what Alicia had done with all his clothing. Claiming they knew nothing and the culprit herself had yet to speak a word of where she had placed his clothes. But that she would give them to him once he'd suitably worn enough pink in her eyes. Desiree had nearly caused a lot of problems thanks to her Meteor ability but thankfully, none of those problems would end up being fatal in any way. Lex would be a bit more cautious with women and his and Lana's partnership would be a lot stronger too. Of course, the young Alien teen coulda done without the older man's teasing of all the pink and what it meant for him and his new friend. Whom he still wanted to meet for that matter and that was still plenty enough to terrify Clark.

And it'd be a meeting he'd long try and keep from happening! But he couldn't deny that her support, in addition with Lana's, Chloe's, and his parents' had been a huge boon during this whole situation with Desiree. Plus, all this gave Lana the courage she needed to tell Whitney how she was feeling about things. And while a part of him was happy about that, another seemed less interested and a nagging voice in his head that he saw as Lex was telling him it had to do with Alicia. Something that honestly irked him considering how much of a pain she could be! Especially where their argument was concerned! "Mm-hmm… She definitely did. And I don't know if I've said this, but you look really great in the pink. The Oak Trees especially make it even better. More… Earthly like."

"You are enjoying this way too much." Clark told her in a sure voice.

She just grinned at him. "Ooh, Clarkus, that really hurts me." And she patted where her heart is for good measure.

"Uh-huh."

"But you can make it up to me."

"And how and why would I want to do that?"

As really, what was she up too now!? He'd get his answer when she ended up kissing him of all things. Causing his eyes to widen in surprise and he'd remain where he was until she pulled back with a happy sigh. "Well, that definitely makes it up to me. Well… Almost." Alicia said with a happy smile.

In a perfect world, he woulda kissed her back but hey, she did surprise him after all so she supposes she could let it slide this time! "A-Almost?" Squeaked out Clark as his brain rebooted seconds later.

"Mm-hmm."

"Like?"

"Ohh… I don't know… Admitting that Heat Streams is the superior choice for your new ability."

His eyes narrowed at her. "Yeah, NOT happening. Heat Vision is and always will be superior." He told her firmly and gaining a tsking noise in return.

Alicia then got up and stood in front of him. "Clarkus, you're really hurting my feelings with the denial you've got going on."

"Somehow… I really doubt that." He told her dryly.

Her lower lip began to quiver. "See that? No doubt about it, my feelings are all hurt."

"Uh-huh. I've seen more convincing arguments from the more violent Meteor Infected I've had to deal with, so you're gonna have to do a lot better then that."

This got him an eye roll from the girl. "You are no fun!"

"Sure I am. I was having plenty of it before you showed up in my Loft."

"If you call brooding fun, you've got a serious problem, my friend."

He glared at her. "Its not brooding! Its thinking!" Protested the young man with a hint of a whine to his voice.

The look she gave him told him she really didn't necessarily buy that. "Is that right? If you really are thinking, can you share some of that deep thought with me? Cause you've got me all kinds of curious."

For his part, he looked a bit embarrassed and it made her grin widely at him. "Oooh! Thinking about Lana are we? Or is it Chloe? Oh! I know! Its Desiree!" Laughter came from her as he let out an irritated noise.

"Haven't you hever heard that curiousity killed the cat?"

"But satisfaction brought it back! Now, spill, you mighty Oak Tree!" Sing songed Alicia in response.

 _Oh God, she's gonna make fun of me if I tell her. And if I don't… She'll keep on until I do. What did I do to deserve this!?_

Letting out a sigh, Clark decided to just go ahead and get it over with. "Fine… I was… I was tihnking about the top ten reasons Heat Vision was a perfectly valid choice." He admitted with a blush.

Something that got her giggling as it was damned cute! "Its not funny!"

"Oh but it is! You and your cute red face! I could just pinch it!" Laughed the girl in pure delight as she even tried to do exactly that.

"Yeah, let's not." He told her as he grabbed her hands gently to keep her from touching him.

"Ooh, all that farm work has definitely given you such firm, strong hands." Purred Alicia, knowing full well it would fluster him.

And proving herself right when it did as he let go and moved away from her so they'd have some space! "Aww, but I was enjoying being caught in those hands! I mean… My knees were practically melting from that touch!"

His face grew redder and she laughed with delight, thoroughly enjoying herself. "I, I really don't need to know that kind of thing." Clark stuttered out a bit uncharacteristically for himself.

Taking a step towards him with a wide grin on her lips, the Blonde Teleporter shook her head in amusement at him. "Oh come on, you so needed to know. As something like that could save a life you know."

"In what way could it possibly ever do that?" He asked with raised eyebrows while keeping his options open for where he could move too to avoid her being so close to him!

Alicia just shrugged as she took several steps. "I don't know, but anything's possible in this world of ours. Just gotta have an open mind, my little Oak Tree." Came the response as she trailed a finger up his chest.

Causing him to stumble away as she grinned in amusement at him. "Tell you what, kiss me, and I'll let you have the victory in our argument."

Flustered and blushing, he raised his eyebrows in shock at her suggestion. "Are, are you serious?"

"Yep. Never been more serious in my life."

Okay, so that was a lie but he didn't need to know that! "Will you give me back my clothes and never force me to wear pink again?"

"Oh… I suppose I could do that… I mean, it would be kind of disappointing but I could. Especially if your kiss leaves me breathless."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Questioned the young man suspiciously.

Laughing softly, she stepped up to him and held out her pinkie. "Cause, I'll pinkie swear with you." Alicia told him, knowing from his mom that her Clarkus had taken that kind of thing very serious when he was younger.

And still kind of did to this point, even if it wasn't used as much. Of course, she couldn't help but find that to be another thing about him that was adorably cute. Looking at her raised pinkie finger, Clark decided to make a decision that he hoped he wouldn't regret. "Fine. I accept." He told her and wrapped his pinkie around her's.

Causing her to inwardly cheer and then practically melt when he kissed her with everything he had. Though she wasn't content to let him do all the kissing and even responded in kind. Their kiss with one another deepened and for the two, it felt like nothing else was around them as they lost themselves to the kiss. Soon, they parted and rested their foreheads against the other's. "Wow." Breathed out both and even chuckling over the timing.

Alicia was even smiling with her teeth covering her lower lip as she sometimes did over certain moments. And this was definitely one of those moments in her mind! "I… I'd say that qualifies as leaving me breathless..."

"Think it left me a little breathless too."

She chuckled at that, feeling proud for having caused that. "Mmm… Stop the presses! Clark 'Oak Tree' Kent is left breathless!"

Clark would have rolled his eyes but that kiss had left him not caring too much at that point. Which would leave him vulnerable for what the girl would do next. "But..." Purred Alicia as she nibbled on his lower lip and liking the small moan she was getting for her efforts.

Pulling back with a wide smile on her lips, she then went to his ear and nibbled on it for a few seconds before whispering. "Heat Streams for the win!"

"Alicia!"

Giggling, she pulled away from him. "Aww, I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself!"

"Is that right?" Came the dry question.

"Mm-hmm. You're just so… Easy to work up. But don't worry, I'll hold my end of things like I pinkie promised."

"Easy to work up huh?"

A nod came his way with a smile on her lips. Alicia would be surprised when he stepped up to her and leaned into her ear, missing the smirk that had formed. "Then in that case… You should know that during the day I managed to pay a visit to your room and lined your underwear with Lead." Clark told her with smugness oozing from his voice as he pulled back so she could see that smirk as her eyes widened in shock.

"You… You did what!?"

Now she wasn't bothered about the fact he had used her weakness against her. Oh no, she was bothered he had messed with her underwear! As that was a girl's private stuff that was just not messed with darn it! Plus, she didn't think he had it in him! "You heard me. Now I had to do a bit of research to pull it off, but I did. Even if I was embarrassed about doing it since it was your underwear." He told her with a slight blush on his face.

And with a peck to the stunned girl's lips, he sped off, leaving her behind in a shocked state of silence for a short time. But then she finally processed it all and shouted aloud. "CLARK JEROME KENT!"

Loud, boisterous laughter could be heard from outside of the barn and she narrowed her eyes. Even trying her teleportation, only to learn he really was telling the truth. "I'm gonna kill him. CLARK! YOU DO NOT MESS WITH A GIRL'S UNDERWEAR!"

 _Gotta hand it to him though, never thought he would have done something like that._

The object of her ire then sped back in front of her with a mocking smile on his lips. "Well… I did. And the best thing about it? You have no idea how much of it I lined."

"Pink. Pink and Oak Trees for days! You hear me!?"

"Kinda hard not too."

With a growl, she lunged at him but he sped off and his laughter could be heard. "Well then..." Began Alicia with an eager smile on her lips.

"Let the games begin." And quickly ran down the stairs to chase after her little Oak Tree.

Only to end up with a water balloon to the face! Causing her to shriek in surprise. "CLARK!"

"Ooh, you are so dead!"

"Nah, I've got years left in me. Cause I know for a fact that Heat Vision has my back on that."

Laughter and squeals could be heard filling the air soon afterwards, both teens smiling as they tried to get back at the other as Martha and Johnathan watched on. Both greatly enjoying the moment and feeling happy their son was able to let loose like he was. "Come on, let's leave them to it." Murmured Johnathan to his wife.

"Yeah." Sighed Martha happily.

And once they were gone, the two would miss the accidental slide Clark would have that sent him to the ground. Causing a fairly wet Alicia to laugh, only to shriek in surprise when he managed to pull her down to the ground with him. Resulting in another sweet little moment as they ended up kissing again.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh, naughty Clark! May those who read this have thoroughly enjoyed the final chapter! And who knows, perhaps a sequel will happen someday. R and R!**


End file.
